Deuces
Deuces is a song by Chris Brown and features Tyga and Kevin McCall. It's the first song on the tracklist of his fourth studio album F.A.M.E.. The song originally apeared on the collab mixtape with Tyga, called "Fan Of A Fan". Because of the positive reactions of the fans and succes of the single he decided to put it on the album. The official remix of Deuces got released on October 10, 2010 and features: Drake, Andre 3000, Kanye West. T.I. & Fabolous. Music Video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rhBwt9mw7Sk Lyrics 1: Chris Brown All that bullshit's for the birds, you ain't nothing but a vulture Always hopin' for the worst, waiting for me to fuck up You’ll regret the day when I find another girl, yeah Who knows just what I need, she knows just what I mean when I tell her keep it drama free Chu-chuckin' up them deuces Told you that I'm leaving, deuces, woah I know you're mad, but so what? I wish you best of luck And now I'm finna throw them deuces up Chris Brown I'm on some new shit I'm chuckin' my deuces up to her I'm moving on to something better, better, better No more tryna make it work You made me wanna say bye bye Say bye bye, say bye bye to her You made me wanna say bye bye Say bye bye, say bye bye to her 2: Tyga Uh, used to be Valentines, together all the time Thought it was true love, but you know women lie It's like I sent my love with a text two times Call cause I care, but I ain't get no reply Tryna see eye to eye, but it's like we both blind Fuck it, let's hit the club, I rarely sip but pour me some Cause when it's all said and done I ain't gon' be the one that she can always run to I hate liars, fuck love, I'm tired of tryin' My heart big, but it beat quiet I don’t never feel like we vibin' Cause every time we alone, it's a awkward silence So leave your keys on the kitchen counter And give me back that ruby ring with the big diamond Shit, it's over, what you tripping for? I don’t wanna have to let you go, but baby, I think its better if I let you know Chris Brown I'm on some new shit I'm chuckin' my deuces up to her I'm moving on to something better, better, better No more tryna make it work You made me wanna say bye bye Say bye bye, say bye bye to her You made me wanna say bye bye Say bye bye, say bye bye to her 3: Kevin McCall Look, my shawty always on some bullshit like Chicago So I flip that middle finger and the index finger follow Deuces, we ain't got no future in tomorrow I’m a dick, so it shouldn’t be that hard to swallow The other chick I'm with never complaining She make me wanna leave the one I'm with, Usher Raymond Probably didn’t register, don’t trip, later on it will Shorty full of drama, like Gangsta Gri-zills I finally noticed it, it finally hit me Like Tina did Ike in the limo, it finally hit me I got a new chick, and she ain't you She Paula Patton thick. she give me déjà vu And all that attitude, I don’t care about it But all that shit I do for her, you gon' hear about it Breezy rep two up, two down But I'm just puttin' two up, chuckin' up the deuce now Chris Brown I'm on some new shit I'm chuckin' my deuces up to her I'm moving on to something better, better, better No more tryna make it work You made me wanna say bye bye Say bye bye, say bye bye to her You made me wanna say bye bye Say bye bye, say bye bye to her, dueces Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:F.A.M.E. Songs